Élémentaire, mon cher Weasley !
by Floricienta
Summary: U.A. Quand Ginny D'Oiseau est assassinée, les murs de Poudlard tremblent. Pourquoi a t'elle été tué ? Une seule personne est capable de résoudre ce mystère : le détective Potter, accompagné de son fidèle assistant Weasley ! Rogue, le principal suspect, Drago, jeune homme hautain, la bonne soeur Mc Gonhagall affolée...Potter va devoir s'intégrer à Poudlard afin de mener l'enquête !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer __: Tous les personnages exploités dans cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, auteur de la saga « Harry Potter ». Si c'était réellement moi qui l'avais écrite, je serais actuellement en train de faire bronzette sur un yatch. ^^'_

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que les personnages d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley ne sont pas liés à Poudlard, et que Ron n'a aucun lien avec Ginny et ses frères. ) _

**Chapitre 1**

- Seigneur Marie Joseph ! C'est affreux ! Mon Père ! Venez vite !

- Qu'y a t'il, Sœur Mc Gonhagall ? Je vous ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler « Mon Père » !

- Excusez moi, professeur Dumbledore…

- Bon. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! C'est que je…je viens de découvrir la jeune Ginny D'Oiseaux étendue sur le sol !

- Ginny D'Oiseaux…en deuxième année ?

- Ouiii ! Vous verrez l'état du couloir…Ce cher Rusard n'acceptera JAMAIS de nettoyer tout ça…

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que Sœur Mc Gonhagall avait préféré l'école de Poudlard au Couvent Du Phénix. Son chapelet à la main, elle essuya son front ridé à l'aide d'un petit mouchoir brodé. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'établissement depuis de nombreuses années, la dévisagea.

- Allons y.

Devant le corps inerte de la petite rousse, le directeur était désemparé.

- Mon Dieu…le couloir, inondé…

- Enfin, ma Sœur ! Une jeune fille vient d'être assassinée, et tout ce qui vous préoccupe, c'est l'état du couloir ?!

La religieuse baissa les yeux sur ses souliers trempés.

- C'est étrange…A première vue, son corps ne présente aucun dégât…

- PROFESSEUR ! SUR LE MUR !

- Mais, qu'est ce que…

- C'est…c'est du sang ?!

- « La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. »

- Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?!

- Je l'ignore, ma Sœur…Poudlard est en danger…Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés.

- Pauvre petite ! Qu'allons nous dire à ces deux grands frères, Fred et Georges ? A ces parents ? Mourir si jeune…Sainte Marie ! Pourquoi avoir reprit l'âme de cette enfant ? Tu…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, on se calme…

- Désolée…

- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable d'élucider ce mystère…

- Jésus ?

- Jés…Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient foutre là dedans celui là ?! Répondit Dumbledore en agitant les mains. Je veux bien sur parler de…

. . .

- Potter ! Vous voilà enfin !

- Désolé Weasley, mon train a prit du retard. Quel temps de chien…

Le ciel noir pleurait violemment, sur Londres. Le quai était brouillé de monde.

- C'était comment, le Sahara ?

- Si on omet le fait que je me sois fais piquer par des moustiques géants et qu'un chameau s'est soulagé sur moi pendant que je dormais…sale bête…

- Au fait, Potter ! J'ai reçu un appel d'une bonne sœur, ou je ne sais plus quoi…Concernant le meurtre d'une pré ado dans un lycée. Ils veulent que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez.

- Une nouvelle affaire sur les bras ? Tiens donc…

Le détective en profita pour allumer une cigarette et rajuster ses lunettes de soleil. Il pleuvait, mais c'était toujours comme ça, avec Potter.

- Prenez donc ma valise, Weasley.

- C'est dingue, ça. Ca fait 3 ans que je bosse avec vous, et 3 ans que c'est moi qui porte les valises ! Je ne suis pas votre larbin !

- Rappelez moi QUI vous a sorti de l'entreprise téléphonique minable ou vous pourrissiez ?

- C'est vous…

- Bon. C'est la moindre des choses que vous puissiez faire, non ?

- Désolé de ne pas être une secrétaire blonde à la poitrine opulente en mini jupe sexy ! Répondit Ron, vexé.

- Et non…A la place, j'ai hérité d'un rouquin légèrement peureux sur les bords…et les bords sont larges…

- Tout ce que vous dites est affreux. Je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez. Cela dit, vous gardez la classe en toute circonstance. Même quand vous vous montrez -sarcastique.

- La classe vient avec le temps, gamin…Répondit Potter en écrasant son mégot par terre.

- Le mégot…

- Quoi, le « mégot » ?

- Par terre…

- Et ?

- Vous pourriez le jeter à la poubelle !

-Saleté de hippie…

- Merci...

- Ou se déroule notre affaire ?

- A « Poudlard » je crois… En train, c'est à 2 heures d'ici. J'ai réservé nos billets pour demain matin. Dit l'associé en feuilletant son petit agenda.

- Très bien. Termina Potter en entrant dans l'hôtel. Ron se dirigea prêt du réceptionniste.

- Bonjour ! Chambre 208 s'il vous plait. Eh ! Monsieur Potter ! Attendez moi !

- Votre ami n'a pas l'air de se soucier de vous… Il ne m'a même pas salué ! Enfin, moi, je dis ça je ne dis rien…

- J'ai l'habitude…C'est son petit côté « désinvolte » qui ressort…

- "Harry Potter, un cœur à prendre ? » Mais c'est quoi ces conneries dans le journal ?! Je pars une semaine au Sahara pour une affaire de bijoux volés, et voilà ce que je retrouve à mon retour !

- Laissez faire…Vous savez bien que vous constituez le seul véritable intérêt de la ville…Comme ce journaliste, qui vous prêtait une liaison avec Pamela Anderson…Répondit Weasley en rangeant sa veste sur un porte manteau. Et si vous pouviez éviter les chaussures sur le lit…

- Vous et vos « manies de la propreté »…passez moi le cendrier…

- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous fumez beaucoup trop. Le cancer vous guette…

- Je n'ai que faire du cancer. Il est pas né, celui qui arrivera à me tuer. Tu veux que j'te dise ? Je crèverais à 80 ans, dans mon lit, comme un bon petit vieillard !

- Si vous le dîtes…Ca me rappelle l'affaire numéro 104…

- Hmm ? Numéro 104 ?

- Oui, la vieille femme qui avait tué son gendre dans son lit avec son dentier…

- Ah ouiii ! Ah mon ami ! Quelle histoire !

- N'empêche, si vous aviez pas eu l'idée de lui enlevez le caleçon, on aurait jamais vu la morsure !

- Oui…Ca lui a été fatale…pauvre homme…

- Mais d'ou vous est venu l'idée de lui enlevez le slip ? J'vous avais jamais posé la question !

- Parce que la mort surgit souvent là ou on s'y attend le moins, gamin…

- Je…Je crois que je ne vous comprendrais jamais...

- Tu sais, mon cher Weasley, les détectives sont d'éternels incompris… ***clin d'œil***

- J'ouvre la fenêtre, vous allez empester tout l'hôtel de tabac, si ça continue…

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé comment s'était passé la semaine ou vous étiez seul ?

- Oh, et bien, j'ai trié quelques papiers, classé quelques dossiers…

- Vous vous êtes fais chier, quoi.

- Potter ! Pas dans la bouche d'un gentleman…

- Vous auriez du venir avec moi, Weasley…

- Ah ? Vous insinuez que…Je vous ai manqué alors ?

- Pas…Pas du tout !

- Je vous connais ! Ca ma fait plaisir, vous savez !

- Bon…je vais me doucher. Appelez le room service.

- Tout de suite ! Ah, juste une chose : essayez de ne pas fumer sous la douche, cette fois.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que cela peut bien faire ?

- Ben, la dernière fois…Les rideaux ont quand même prit feu…

- Juste avec une cigarette ?

- C'était un CIGARE, monsieur Potter !

- Oui bon, ça va…

- Dîtes…Vous croyez qu'on va y arriver ? Une fillette assassinée, on n'a jamais eu affaire à ça…mais après tout, aucune affaire n'a pu nous résister…

- Elémentaire, mon cher Weasley !

_Voilà ! Ce premier Chapitre est terminé ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vos Reviews m'encourageront pour la suite ! A bientôt j'espère ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Coucou ! C'est Floricienta ! Ca roule ? ^^_

_Réponses aux Reviews_** : **

_Zvednayapyl : C'est vrai que je m'inspire BEAUCOUP des situations que nous vivons pour écrire ! Oui, petit clin d'œil à SLG, THE REFERENCE ! xD Merci pour ton soutien, heureusement que tu es là pour me redonner confiance et me donner chaque jour envie d'écrire, mon amie ! T_T_

_La Plume d'Elena : Coucou toi ! Super heureuse de te retrouver ! Merci d'être là, encore une fois ! ^^ Ma patte est si reconnaissable que ça, alors ? Et merci pour le « style hilarant », ça me touche énormément !_

_Matsuyama : Merci pour ta Review constructive, bien qu'assez négative. Malgré tout, ça reste CONSTRUCTIF, et ça me plait beaucoup, car ça m'aide à avancer. ^^ Merci infiniment pour ton p'tit coup de pouce, en espérant que tu ne sois pas déçue ! ^^'_

_LR6 : Merci de suivre mon histoire ! ^^ J'ai jeté un p'tit coup d'œil à ton profil, tu as un super style !_

_Alors, grâce à une Review, je me suis rendu compte de certaines petites « erreurs » comme l'absence flagrante de narration. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte dans le feu d'action, mais j'imagine que ça doit être gênant. Pour ce deuxième Chapitre, j'ai bien l'intention de planter un beau décor et de vous faire vibrer ! J'vais me donner à fond !_

La pluie. Encore la pluie. Les gouttes glissaient doucement sur le carreau. Potter les regardait mourir comme des sanglots perdus. Une fois écrasée sur le sol, la gouttelette n'était plus qu'un malheureux souvenir. Il avait déjà essayé de les compter, une fois. Les gouttes de pluie. C'était marrant un temps, mais c'était chiant. Le détective jeta un coup d'œil rapide au réveil. 06h00 du matin. Il resserra sa robe de chambre, avant de s'installer devant son miroir. Un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans était face à lui, l'air fatigué. Malgré son succès au près de la gente féminine, Harry Potter ne s'était jamais trouvé tip top. Les yeux bleus, le teint pâle, cheveux noirs gominés tous les matins. Dents blanches. Ouais. Ca pouvait aller. Depuis hier, il partageait une chambre avec son acolyte Weasley. C'est pas c'que vous croyez, hein ! Y'avait deux lits, quand même ! Bien que petite, elle avait un petit côté « chaleureux », avec son papier peint jaune. Même si le jaune, ça pardonnait pas, des fois.

- Vous êtes déjà réveillé, Monsieur Potter ?

Ron venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qui passait pour le gros traînard de service ?

- Bonjour, Weasley. Désolé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai fais un rêve, cette nuit. Encore.

- Celui que vous faites toutes les nuits ? Avec le vieux jardinier qui vous surprend avec une fille au lit ?!

- Ouais…celui là…Je sais pas pourquoi j'arrête pas de rêver d'un vieux pervers qui…m'observe…

- Et la fille ? Vous avez vu son visage, cette fois ?

- Toujours pas. Comme d'habitude, tout ce que je vois, c'est un crâne chauve sans tarin avec une tête de serpent. Et un petit gros à tête de rat, aussi.

- Ca doit être classe de coucher avec un serpent, quand même…

Harry souffla, et ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Eh mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?!

- Un peu d'air. Répondit le détective en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Dois – je vous rappeler que je dors en CALECON ?! Répondit Ron en insistant bien sur le genre de sous vêtements qu'il portait.

- Et… ?

- J'AI FROID !

- Et bien, habillez vous donc, Weasley !

Le rouquin grelottait sous les couvertures. Après avoir compté jusqu'à 3, il se leva brusquement. 06h30. Dans une heure, lui et Potter seraient sur une nouvelle affaire. Le meurtre de la fillette. Ron enfila un jean et une chemise marron qui jurait horriblement avec la couleur de ses cheveux roux, tandis que son ami revêtait son costume gris, et son béret noir. Après avoir descendu l'interminable escalier l'hôtel, ils en franchirent la porte.

- J'ai faim…Se plaignait Ron sur le chemin menant à la gare. Son ami marchait devant lui, d'un pas assuré, le regard charmeur. Quelques filles se retournaient sur lui, au grand désespoir de Weasley qui pensait que chaque sourire féminin lui était adressé.

- Nous prendrons notre petit déjeuner dans le train. Patience.

- Pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas prit à l'hôtel ? En plus ils avaient des crêpes au sirop d'érable, des croissants et…

- Le prix était aussi alléchant que ce qu'ils proposaient sur la carte, n'est ce pas ? Répondit ironiquement Harry.

- Oui, bon…Un peu cher, c'est vrai.

Il pleuvait toujours autant, dehors. Une femme disputait sa petite fille qui refusait de lui donner la main, tandis qu'une octogénaire essayait de braver le vent pour avancer.

- Ca y'est, le train est là. Après vous, mon ami ! Déclara Potter d'un ton enjoué.

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui passe en premier ?

- Parce que c'est vous qui portez les valises.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Pour changer…

Le conducteur de train était un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux épaisses lunettes. Il avait un petit air Einsteinien, avec sa coiffure en pétard.

- Ernie Danlmur, pour vous servir ! Dit le vieil homme en enlevant, puis en remettant sa casquette à carreaux.

- Euh…Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, détective et associé. Déclara le rouquin d'un air méfiant.

- Potter ? C'est bien vous qui avez démasqué l'exhibitionniste d'Haggerston ? Demanda le vieillard en se grattant la tête, comme si tout ce qu'il disait pouvait être remis en cause d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Haggerston….. ? Hésita Harry.

- Oui Monsieur, affaire numéro 74. Certifia Ron, qui avait une mémoire que personne n'était capable de défier.

- Bien sur, comment ais – je pu oublier ! Fit Harry en se tapant le front. C'était un mannequin pour maillots de bain, en plus ! Osbourne Cox. Un vrai soucis psychologique.

- Je le revois toujours courir, sa hache à la main…Quel vieux con. Dit l'associé avant de monter dans le train.

- Restez poli, Weasley.

- C'est vous qui dîtes ça…

A la grande surprise de nos deux protagonistes, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyageaient dans un train aussi calme. Les banquettes étaient assez confortables. Une femme rondouillarde muni d'un chariot remplie de confiseries passait dans les couloirs.

- Ces messieurs ont ils besoin de quelque chose ?

- Vous avez des œufs ?

- Non.

- Des crêpes ?

- Non.

- Des gaufres ?

- Non.

- Des croissants alors ?

- Non plus ! En revanche, je peux vous proposer nos barres chocolatées surprise et nos jus de fruit à la citrouille. J'ai des bonbons, aussi.

- Deux barres chocolatées surprises et deux jus de fruit alors…Déclara Ron, déçu.

- Pour moi ce sera un jus et une de vos…barre chocolatée surprise. Et une sucette au citron.

Potter avait toujours adoré le citron. Surtout les gâteaux.

- Très bien. Répondit la dame en donnant les confiseries. Bonne journée !

- Dîtes moi, Weasley, que savons nous de l'établissement dans lequel nous allons enquêter ? Demanda Potter en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Pas mauvais.

- Et bien…Le directeur se prénomme Albus Dumbledore, la doyenne est une bonne sœur, hum…Il y'a en tout six niveau d'étude. Les élèves pratiquent un sport du nom de « Quidditch ».

- « Quidditch » ?

- Et bien…c'est un genre de base-ball, sauf que la batte est un balai, et que la balle est un ballon de rugby.

- Oh…Ca à l'air…amusant…Arg ! Je suis tombé sur le goût « jus de chaussette » ! Voilà pourquoi je déteste les surprises. On ne sent presque pas l'odeur de chocolat ! Déclara le détective avec dégoût.

De peur d'être lui même surpris par un goût tout aussi étrange que son ami, Ron reposa sa barre chocolatée à côté de lui. Il décida donc de se rabattre sur la petite bouteille de jus de citrouille, qu'il but à petites gorgées. Potter regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre. Il jeta un regard à son collègue, qui avait sortit son petit livre de poche « Enquêter pour les Nuls ». Même après trois ans de coopération, Weasley était toujours soucieux de bien faire, ce qui amusait son ami. Se sentant d'humeur taquine, il osa demander à son disciple :

- Dîtes moi, cher ami…Je me demandais…comment vous étiez, au lycée ?

Ron, après un temps de réaction d'environ 3 secondes, fixa Harry de son regard tremblant d'émotion et de surprise. Tenant toujours le petit livre dans ses deux mains, il répondit :

- Au Lycée ? Pou…Pourquoi me posez vous cette question, Monsieur Potter ?

- Et bien, quoi ?! J'ai bien le droit de savoir, non ? Etiez vous du genre « voyou des récréations », ou bien « bourreau des cœurs » ? Renchérit le détective en souriant narquoisement.

- …Ni l'un, ni l'autre, à vrai dire…Vous devez vous en douter. J'étais toujours fourré à la bibliothèque, ou au cinéma. Littérature Shakespearienne, ou néo réalisme Italien…C'était mon dada. Y'en a qui, les soirs, allaient en boite de nuits, ou à des soirée « branchés ». auxquelles j'ai jamais été invité, d'ailleurs. Moi j'allais bouquiner. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais souvent en tête de classe, mais je détestais l'étiquette « d'intello coincé » qu'on me collait. Pour les filles, c'était pareil. J'étais pas très doué…Un jour, Fleur Delamour, une splendide blonde de ma classe, avait refusé de sortir avec moi à cause de mon acné et de la couleur de mes cheveux. Un monde ou vous êtes jugé sur votre apparence…Voilà ce qu'est le lycée…

- Dois je en conclure que votre adolescence fut d'un mortel ennuie ? Riait Potter.

- C'est sur que comparé à la votre, la mienne n'est pas fameuse !

- Ne soyez pas vexé, que diable ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, je n'avais pas un seul ami, moi non plus. Mis à part quand mes chers petits camarades avaient besoin de moi pour faire leurs exercices de Mathématiques. Etait ce de ma faute, si ces déficients mentaux manquaient cruellement de logique ? Pour les femme, sachez que le jour ou j'ai percé le mystère Stéphanie, elles m'ont toutes tournées le dos jusqu'à la faculté.

- Le mystère « Stéphanie » ? Demanda Ron en chuchotant, comme si Potter allait dévoiler un des plus grands secrets de l'humanité.

- Cette fille s'échappait toujours les Vendredi après midi. Je commençais tout juste à enquêter. En tant que grand débutant, je me demandais pourquoi personne ne la voyait jamais. En une semaine, je crus à une hypothèse que je pensais plausible. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de grand. De très grand. Comme un potentiel adultère, ou à un trafic de substance illicites. Je finis par la surprendre en petite culotte dans les vestiaires, et c'est ainsi que je compris qu'elle s'était inscrite secrètement au club de danse classique. Pour elle « c'était la honte de faire une activité de fillette ». Je passais donc pour un satyre, voyeur, pervers et j'en passe jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Termina Harry avec un petit sourire gêné. Un grand silence ce fit. On entendait le train siffler, et les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Ron déclare calmement :

- Sa petite culotte, elle était comment ?

- Weasley, n'avez vous donc rien compris ? La morale de l'histoire est qu'il ne faut jamais émettre de conclusions hâtives ! Cela peut vous retomber dessus à tout moment !

- Arrêt à Poudlard ! Vous êtes priés de descendre !

Le cri du conducteur de train fit sursauter les deux amis.

- Déjà ? Comme ça passe vite ! Je vais chercher les valises ! Fit le rouquin en se hâtant.

- Vous voyez, vous commencez à vous habituer ! Déclara Harry en enfilant sa veste noire.

- Le larbin, valises à la main, et le « satyre » descendirent, en saluant Ernie Danlmur d'un hochement de tête. Le calme d'il y'a deux heures avait laissé place à une foule monstrueuse. Nous étions en début d'année, après tout. Au mois de novembre. Les feuilles orangés dansaient avec le vent avant de se poser délicatement sur le goudron. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, et quelques rayons de lumières éclairaient le visage des nouveaux arrivants. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et aux lunettes en forme de demi lunes adressait de grands signes à Potter et Weasley.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a, ce vieillard, à nous faire coucou comme ça ? Mon ami, la santé des personnes âgées m'inquiète de plus en plus ! Déclara Harry en allumant une cigarette. Regardez, il s'approche vers nous !

- Monsieur, je pense que c'est le directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore. Il est venu nous chercher. Chuchota Ron en baissant les yeux. L'homme à la longue robe argentée s'avança près des deux compagnons. Sa barbe grise semblait parsemée de multiples paillettes. Ses yeux étaient petits, mais il avait le regard grand.

- Bonjour messieurs ! Harry Potter et Ron Weasley c'est ça ? Enchanté ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'Ecole de Poudlard. Nous vous avons appelé pour…le meurtre de la petite Ginny.

Son regard s'assombrit tout à coup.

- Ravis de faire votre connaissance. Nous vous promettons de faire tout notre possible. Répondit Harry en serrant la main chaude du directeur. Merci d'être venu à notre rencontre ! C'est la première fois que mon ami et moi nous aventurons ici.

- Vous allez aimer cet endroit ! Suivez moi jusqu'aux barques !

- Aux…Aux barques ? Balbutia Ron.

- Et bien, oui ! Il faut voguer sur l'eau pour arriver au château ! Répondit le vieillard en souriant doucement.

- C'est que…mon ami a peur de l'eau, Monsieur le directeur…

- Peur ? Un grand gaillard comme vous ! Répondit Dumbledore en tapant dans le dos de Weasley, qui avait une peur bleu du liquide vital que l'on appelait « eau ». Son traumatisme remontait à l'âge de 10 ans, quand il avait faillit se noyer dans une pataugeoire pour bébés. Fallait quand même le faire, c'est vrai, mais le pauvre rouquin ne s'en était jamais remis. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs magasins (scolaires), et devant plusieurs tavernes. Potter ne cessait de regarder autour de lui, comme pour s'imprégner de ce nouveau cadre. Il écrasa sa cigarette par terre pendant que Ron ne regardait pas, et essayait de s'imaginer à quoi ressemblait Poudlard. Le vieux avait parlé de « Château », ça devait être un lycée privé pour une Elite, quelque chose comme ça.

- Nous y sommes. Je vous présente Hagrid, surveillant principal de notre établissement. C'est lui qui vous aidera à traverser.

- Su…Surveillant ?

En effet, le « surveillant » n'avait rien d'humain. Il devait mesurer près de 2 mètres de haut, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa barbe hirsute encadraient son visage, qui, comparé au reste de son corps, semblait doux, et serein. Ron lui accorda un regard et un sourire gêné, tandis que Potter, de la façon la plus virile qui soit, lui serra la main, comme pour prouver que le contraste entre ce géant et lui ne l'atteignait pas du tout. A l'autre bout du lac, face à eux, on pouvait voir le sommet de Poudlard.

- Vous êtes les détectives engagés par notre cher Dumbledore ? Demanda le géant.

- Effectivement. Nous venons pour le meurtre de la petite Ginny D'Oiseau. Articula Ron en se redressant fièrement.

- Pauvre gamine…Elle qui était si mignonne…Fit Hagrid en essuyant une petite larme. Je…vous en pries, montez ! Vous ne risquez rien !

- Allez y d'abord, Monsieur Potter…

- Quelle poule mouillée vous faites, Weasley… Souffla le gentleman en grimpant vigoureusement dans la barque qu'Hagrid amenait sur le bord.

- Et, hum…Combien de temps pensez vous rester, à Poudlard ? Demanda Hagrid en ramant. Quelques nuages sombres obscurcirent soudainement le ciel.

- Le temps qu'il faudra afin de découvrir le coupable ! Je pense que…cela fera l'affaire d'une semaine. Répondit Potter d'un ton détaché, prouvant, une fois de plus, sa désinvolture légendaire. Ron, qui, heureusement, réussissait toujours à apporter un peu de sérieux à la discussion, renchérit :

- Une semaine nous donnera sûrement le temps de bien nous intégrer au mode de fonctionnement de votre école, de connaître un temps soit peu vos élèves, et de découvrir qui est l'auteur du meurtre de la jeune fille.

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil au directeur Dumbledore, qui était en train se ronger les ongles, et semblait se foutre totalement de la discussion.

- Hmmm Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous disiez ? Désolé j'étais en train de…une vieille manie…

- Dumbledore…Vous ne vous laissez pas accabler par le chagrin…Vous êtes un grand homme ! Ajouta Hagrid, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

Potter et Weasley se regardèrent un instant, et n'osaient plus parler de peur de casser cet instant riche en émotion. Arrivés devant le château, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Grandiose…

- Magnifique…

- Merci de vos compliments, jeunes gens, mais j'ai donné ma vie à Dieu ! Vous êtes Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley, je suppose ?

Une vielle femme en habit de bonne sœur se trouvait devant la porte. Elle avait le regard sévère et un air légèrement débile. Ron et Harry ne l'avaient même pas vu, et s'en trouvèrent assez décontenancés.

- Ah, Sœur Mc Gonhagall…Vous voilà ! Comment allez vous ? Demanda le géant en s'approchant.

- Très bien, merci, mon cher Hagrid ! Mis à part que j'ai égaré le deuxième exemplaire de ma Bible…

- Le deuxième ? Mais il vous en reste toujours un, c'est le principal ! Renchérit Dumbledore d'un ton agacé. Accueillez donc nos deux nouveaux pensionnaires ! Nous allons faire les présentations en salle commune.

- Très bien très bien, pas la peine de crier ! Messieurs, suivez moi !

- Attendez, ma Sœur…Nous ne nous sommes même pas salués…Fit Harry d'un ton sensuel en lui baisant la main. La vieille femme devint toute rouge et tremblante, sous l'œil amusé du détective.

- Monsieur Potter…Vous n'avez donc aucune limite ? Chuchota Ron, navré.

- « Limite » est un mot qui m'est inconnu, Weasley… Ce meurtrier ne perd rien pour attendre…Dire qu'il se trouve peut être en ces murs… Répondit Harry en s'engouffrant dans le château.

_Voili Voilou ! Ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A très vite ! ^^_


End file.
